Irene Manning
| aged = 67-68 | death cause = Shot by Todd Manning | occupation = | title = | residence = | family = | parents = Albert Manning | siblings = | spouse = Victor Lord (1960s) Ted Clayton (1960s–70s) | romances = Victor Lord (1960s) | children = Tina Lord Todd Manning Victor Lord, Jr. | grandchildren = C. J. Roberts Sarah Roberts Starr Manning Danielle Manning Jack Manning Sam Manning | grandparents = | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Peter Manning | relatives = | species = }} Irene Manning (previously Lord and Clayton is a fictional character from the original daytime soap opera, One Life to Live. The character first appears on-screen in July 1978 being portrayed by actress, Kate McKeown. In 1985, Andrea Evans, the actress who played Irene's daughter Tina Lord would take over the role in flashback. Actress Diana Lamar would appear as Irene during the 1994 storyline which revealed Irene and Victor's secret son, Todd Manning. Veteran actress, Barbara Rhoades first appears as Irene on August 9, 2011. =Character History= Irene, originally from Llanview, Pennsylvania was the childhood best friend and college roommate of Victoria Lord, the daughter of billionaire, Victor Lord. In the early 1960s, Irene relocated to Chicago, where she raised her daughter, Tina and Viki would be Tina's godmother. Irene would later marry longtime lover, Ted Clayton, Tina's father. However, the marriage didn't last long and Irene was left to raise Tina on her own. "Death" & Tina's Paternity Irene returned to Llanview in the summer of 1978 and asked Viki to look after her 16 year old daughter, Tina. Irene's illness eventually got the best of her and she died on-screen in 1978. Eventually, Ted arrived in Llanview hoping to con Viki and Tina out of a lot of money. But Ted's plans are foiled and Ted is killed in 1981. Tina comes back to Llanview in 1984 with Irene's diary which reveals that Ted Clayton isn't her biological father. In 1985, Tina and Viki discover The Secret Room beneath Llanfair. There is a letter written to Viki from Victor Lord in which he admits to having an affair with Irene and even marrying her and that he was indeed Tina's real father. Viki at first couldn't believe it, but she would later recall a repressed memory of Victor and Irene in bed together. The Secret Lord Heir In 1994, Victor's widow, Dorian Lord is officially accused of murdering her husband, 18 years before. After Dorian is convicted and sentenced to death, con man David Vickers arrives in town with Irene's diary in which she confesses to smothering Victor. However, this was revealed to be untrue and Victor was actually alive and had faked his death. David had forged those parts of the diary in a scheme to get his hands on inheritance of the secret son of Victor and Irene. Irene admits in her diary that she and Victor still saw one another after the divorce and she had given birth to his son. David Vickers claimed to be that son but the true Lord heir would turn out to be convicted rapist, Todd Manning who was adopted by Irene's brother, Peter Manning and his late ex-wife, Barbara "Bitsy" Jones. A Tale of Two Todds In the summer of 2011, a man with Todd's original face shows up in Llanview claiming that the man who everyone has believed to be Todd for the past 8 years is actually an imposter. After a DNA test is conducted, it is learned that both men or both "Todds" share the same DNA. A few ideas are bounced around, for example Irene's granddaughter Starr believes they are twins while her grandson, Jack believes the one with Todd's original face is a clone. Another DNA test is ordered while the man with Todd's old face goes home with Viki, they begin looking through an old photo album and come across a picture of Viki and Irene. Viki says that if they are twins the only person who could answer that is Irene. At an undisclosed location, a red haired woman resembling an older Irene speaks with Agent Baker, a crooked CIA agent. Irene is furious that Baker allowed, the fugitive (or original Todd) to make contact with anyone in Llanview ruining her life's work. Irene knows that once the truth comes out about the two men who believe they are Todd comes out, her entire agency will pay the price. During the conversation, it is confirmed that the fugitive man who escaped is actually the true Todd Manning. =References= =External Links= Category:One Life to Live characters